why me?
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: sara doesn't know what to do about this feeling for catherine.sara's POV. RR
1. I

**Title: why me?**

**Poem.**

**Rating: 4 gold stars out of the shape blue.**

**Author: sara-4-cath.**

**This is for Rachel.**

**AN: I needed to get something off my chest. So here it is.**

Her blonde hair,

Her blue eyes,

Her full, soft lips,

Her long tanned legs.

All these I have been watching for a while know.

But I couldn't have her,

I want her so bad,

But I know that if I have her that all hell will break lose

and I will be the one to pay for it.

But I can't stop thinking about her,

The way that she talks,

The way that she walks,

The way she makes me melt when she calls me sweetie, honey, baby.

I know in my mind that she shouldn't be calling these things,

But why would she do it if she didn't feel anything for me…

Why me?

Why do I have to have these feelings?

These impure thoughts.

Why does it have to be me?


	2. L

**Title: why me?**

**Part 2**

**Author: sara-4-cath.**

**Rating: 4 gold stars out of the shape triangle.**

**Again this is for Rachel**.

From the first time that I saw her,

I knew that I wanted her,

But how, she is married and I'm, well I'm me.

I knew if any one found out about this I would be ruined,

But I told someone, I don't think that they have told anyone.

But from now on,

I will not look at her the way I do,

I will not stare into those bright blue eyes of hers.

And when she calls me, honey, sweetie, baby…

I will not listen, instead I'll ask her not to call me that, I have a name and I have to not talk to her in that way, nor must she.

I want to be friends with her,

I want to talk to her like friends do,

I want I have my way with her,

And most of all,

I want her, all to myself.

I ask myself the same question each time I see her,

WHY ME?

Why do I have to be so stupid?

Why do I have to be the way I am?

And why does she have to be so beautiful.


	3. O

**Title: why me?**

**Part 3**

**Author: sara-4-cath**

**Rating: 5 out of a truck.**

**Once again for Rachel**

So today when she was sitting next to me,

Using me as an example,

In a good way,

She touched my hand,

My blood was boiling.

Oh My God- I was in heaven.

I couldn't take my eyes off her,

But no one noticed,

As she was the one giving the lecture.

Again I sat there imaging myself running my fingers through her blonde hair,

Holding her small physique in my arms.

I can't stop dreaming about her,

And guess what I'm not going to.

She is the one I want,

And the one that I want to be with,

And the one that I need in my life.

So why can't I have her,

Why, why, why, why, why, why.

Because I just can't!

(AN: if you haven't worked it out yet, all these are about someone in my class at school named Rachel.)


	4. V

**Title: Why me?**

**Part 4: V**

**Author: sara-4-cath**

**Rating: 6 gold stars.**

**Well I guess you all know who this is for.**

I shouldn't be left alone with her,

My heart racing,

My breathing becoming complex.

Her smooth soft skin,

Her blonde hair,

Her sparkly eyes.

The calmness in her voice,

The tone she uses when she is cursing at her computer,

And the complex tone when she is trying to learn something.

The way she tilts her head when she is thinking,

The way that talks with her hands,

The way that she taps her teeth when she is worried.

Her laugh,

Her voice,

Her eyes,

Her hair,

HER.

I want it all.


	5. E

Why me?

Part 5: E.

Author: sara-4-cath

Rating: 2 gold stars out of green

Just try and guess how it is for…..

How dare she?

She yelled at me and what for nothing,

I was only doing what I always do…

And now I'm sure if I love her anymore,

I don't know if I want her anymore,

I mean how can someone so sweet become an ogre in a matter of 3 seconds.

I loved her but now when I look at her, all I see is those ice blue eyes fixated on mine-yelling.

I thought that she loved me,

All those things that she had said to me,

Everything she had done for me.

Now I wish that I'd never met her,

Maybe my life would be easier,

She makes life tough,

I go home thinking about her.

But not anymore.

I want out…


	6. R

Why me?

Part 6: R

Rating: 3 chickens out of a rooster.

This is for well just look at the other ones…

Once again…

Why after so long do have to be with her again.

She never wanted to be with me, but now when I say

'Wanna come over and work on this case'

She is there before I could unlock the door.

But again I know that if this goes any further I will be in big trouble,

and so will she.

All I can think about is her,

Her eyes,

Her blonde hair,

The way that she does everything,

The way that she sings to herself when she is trying to think of the correct answer.

But no I can't,

I can't do this not her life.

I would be so much better if I wasn't here anymore,

If I didn't have to communicate with her,

Not see her

Not be around her any more…

WHY…


	7. A

Why me?

Part 7: A

Oh if you don't know who I like by now then you aren't doing a good job at reading these…

She came up behind me yesterday,

Scared the be-jeves out of me.

I was watching a clip in the AV lab, with my head phones on,

She placed both her hands on my shoulders,

I jumped, swearing at her,

Not meaning too.

I tried to cover it up but I don't think that it worked.

I was staring into her eyes.

'Umm I think that this is for you. They were on my desk.'

I looked at the pile.

'Yea' I said trying my hardest not to say what I was thinking,

But sometimes I recon that it would be easier just to tell her.

God I wish I could.

She means the world to me.

But I'm not going see here today, she has to be in court,

And I have to leave the lab at 11,

So I guess that my feelings will have to be put on hold for another week.


	8. C

Why me?

Part 8: C

Yada yada yada…. Rachael I love you.

Her scent will follow me

Even long after she has gone.

I can smell her sweet smell,

Musk and vanilla.

If I could have just one night alone with her,

It would make me happy.

But she can't give me what I truly desire.

But in the mean time

She is what drives me,

What keeps me going

Everyday I wake up

And I come here hoping to see her.

And when I don't I have to go to her office and make some lame excuse why I'm there.

She must know,

She knows I'm not that stupid.

But the question still hangs over my head…

WHY ME?


	9. H

Why me???

Part H.

Author: sara-4-cath

Rating: 5 out of you

Paring: still Catherine and Sara, but not really them… if you get that

Disclaimer: well I don't own these people but I do own me but not the person that it is about…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

See now that I can have her all to myself, I don't really want her, I know that, that sounds bad, but she left him for me and I never wanted that, she came to me after that one night and said that she had left him and now we could be together, I didn't know what to say, I mean I wanted to be with her but I never wanted her to feel like she had to leave him just for me.

I feel really bad for braking them up, I know that she left him and it was her choice but just feel like I had something to do with it.

He doesn't know that it was me that she slept with and we are like best friends, he was cring when I saw him yesterday, I have never seen him cry…

I just wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for what I did and if I could take it back I would but how do I tell him

"hey guess what I slept with your girl"

I don't think that would go down well.

But I think that I will have to tell him.


End file.
